User talk:Trainer Micah/Archive 3
I appreciate the heads up but you need 25 edits on articles to join the chat. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kingdom Hearts Wikia Site Hi. About the join date, it must be a bug. Please go to to inform the Wikia Staff about it. As for the Kingdom Hearts Wiki (The Keyhole), I'm not an admin on it, nor have I ever edited on it. If you were blocked, you can appeal to them on Community Central on their userpages to unblock you or whatever the issue is. Make sure to not keep asking them, otherwise it would be considered harassment. :The starters will remain the same as BW. And yeah, sure, feel free to stay and edit here. ::I don't live in your state, so i'm sorry, i can't make it. Hi Hey there. Congrats. You probably heard this but My mom passed away 5 months ago. We, me and my family, celebrated her birthday last week by going to Seafood Sams. Congrats on your sister's graduation. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good guys will win. Simple as that. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we need all the help we can get. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: If that's a wiki, I have never edited there, but I have played Kingdom Hearts. It's nice to meet you, but I try not to give out personal information to users I don't really know. Feel free to come on chat once you have some edits on this wiki that aren't all to user page and user talk. Also you may want to break up your messages, it's a little hard to understand what you are saying. 22:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's up to him if he wants to respond or not. All you can do is wait. Hi Sorry for the late response. I would just like to say hi to you. And hope that we will be friends.! Hey Micah, sorry bout that I've been kept busy for quite a while. But listen i have final exams in a couple of weeks so I may or may not show up the next few weeks. I'll see youwhen I can. Later, dude! KeybladeMasterZackery 12:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, i'm doing great thanks! I do love the Wiki as well. Thanks for checking it out, as you saw I am a fan of Bakugan. I can't wait to chat with you! :) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 18:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) 1. Yes 2. Anyday is fine, as long as you have 25 mainspace edits 3. Top 3 are 3. Preyas 2. Angelo 1. Gren so Gren's my favorite. Ok & thanks! :) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 12:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) My favorite is Wartortle at lv 100. Cool, i'm 16 so i'm not that far from graduating aswell. And as for the anime I think it's good, better than the sinnoh seasons. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 14:06, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ->HI MICAH IT IS ME YOUR OLD FRIEND NOHEARTVERSED. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING SINCE WE LAST CHATTED AND MY BLOG IS NOW OPEN FOR YOU AND OUR FRIENDS TO VIEW.NOHEARTVERSED 14:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) BAD NEWS MICAH MY ACCOUNT BEEN BANNED BY THIS GUY. {C The block was made by UnknownChaser. *Reason given: He just like that Micah guy *Start of block: 20:58, May 16, 2012 *Expiry of block: infinity *Intended blockee: NOHEARTVERSED *Block ID: #8927 *Current IP address: 168.102.14.22 SOLVE THIS PROBLEM LIKE I TRIED TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS AND NOW YOU AR BACK IN THE KH WIKI. BE SURE TO TELL OUR FRIENDS TO HELP OUT PLEASE. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 14:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS MICAH AND I AM WONDERING CAN WE ALL TALK ABOUT KH STUFF SOMEHOW OR IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE. ASK IF WE CAN RECREATE OUR BLOGS WE MADE IN THE KH WIKI TO HERE OR IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE EITHER. I HOPE WE CAN TALK ABOUT KH STUFF ON THIS WIKI AS WELL AS POKEMON STUFF ( I LIKENESS TO POKEMON IS KINDA LOW BUT I STILL HAVE SOME FAVES). WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON, MINE I ONLY REMEMBER IS PIKACHU, CHARAZARD, IVASAUR, SQUIRTLE, RAYQUAZA AND DIALGA.NOHEARTVERSED 11:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey man it's me. yeah my exams are over. but I have one last exam left and i'll still have plenty of time to chat just not on tuesday. anyway hit me with a message when you get this. KeybladeMasterZackery 23:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ->GOT YOUR MESSAGE MICAH THANK YOU. BURMUNDAY TOLD ME TO GO TO THE REQUEST FORUM TO GET OUR ANSWERS SO I WENT TO THE FORUM REQUEST TO HOPEFULLY HAVE OUR REQUESTS ACCEPTED.NOHEARTVERSED 15:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) THANKS I SETTLED IT WITH NOBLETRIGON. I WILL HEAR BACK FROM HIM ON HIS PAGE ( TOTAL OF 4 PEOPLE I AM FOLLOWING NOW).HEAR FROM YOU SOON BUDDY.NOHEARTVERSED 17:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah i got your message and it's best to talk tomorrow because i have work tonight so i'll be out like a light afterword. I'll talk to ya when i get the chance. see ya. KeybladeMasterZackery 20:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) HEY MICAH GUESS WHAT TODAY I GRADUATE FROM ANTHIS AND MY GRADUATION FROM NORTHROP WILL BE IN THE SUMMER, TELL KEYBLADEMASTERZACKERY THIS NEWS ALSO AND I WILL HEAR FROM YOU LATER MABYE BUT IF NOT I WILL HEAR FROM YOU GUYS ON TUESDAY NEX WEEK. HAVE A GOOD 4 DAY WEEK AND I WILL HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 11:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Micah, got ya message. Hope your sis has a great graduation! any way if you get the chance we can chat next Thursday. Say like after 4:00. My roommate's gonna start throwin' a party, so I'll have time before then. Oh and 2 more things: 1: when my is shortened to Zack, there's no "k", just the Zac and 2: i checked out youtube and found a on of KH3D (DDD) videos from the game that were translated. Anyway I'll see ya! gotta get to class a little early today. Later! KeybladeMasterZackery 11:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) HEY MICAH IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED. HAVE THERE BEEN ANYTHING NEW LATELY AND HAVE OUR PERMISSION BEEN GRANTED YET ( I WILL FIX THAT FORUM). I WILL HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 14:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah sorry about the 5/25/12 chat thing. Had work man, had work. Anyway I checked out youtube and all of KH3D was translated but i think there might be a few issues with how it works. remember when Tetsuya and the trailers showed Sora going to sleep and switching to Riku and it worked by a gauge running out and switching out one of them for the other? well i'm still working on it but that gauge may conflict with the scenes for the game I think L.A. was right about waiting for the english version. There are still a few ingredients to this missing and it lies in the english version. I got the data on the story down but the gameplay is still all gobbledy gack. We may have to wait a while. KeybladeMasterZackery 22:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah, got your message. Umm, no offense and really, no offense, but the save point thing wouldn't make sense cause in the Jump Fiesta trailer Sora switched right out into sleep and control went to control of Riku.Not to metion that idea is kinda hard to fit since they can see dream auras of thmselves so that's too complicated to do. Plus I read that this was Tetsuya's plan for playing as both but as a simultaneous way. By the way I saw a video where Haley and David got to adlip Sora and Riku in combat and this Japanese guy talked about it and the series for a minute and said something about the game coming out early on the 21st. IDK but we know soon anyway gotta go. Later! KeybladeMasterZackery 16:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah, got your message, the anime I know almost nothing about, but the games however, I KNOW EVERYTHING! any sorry to keep this short but i got a party for my cousin i gotta go to. I'll talk to ya later. KeybladeMasterZackery 19:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) HI MICAH GUESS WHAT? I HAVE POKEMON DIAMOND THAT I HALFWAY COMPLETED. CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO BEAT THE TEAM GALACTIC GOONS ON SPEAR PILLER. SOMEDAY IN THE FUTURE WE CAN IN THE FUTURE MEET UP AND PLAY TOGETHER BY BATTLING AND TRADING.NOHEARTVERSED 11:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) SOUNDS AWSOME AND LIKE SORA SAYS "THAT IS THE POWER OF THE KEYBLADE" NOHEARTVERSED 16:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) HEY MICAH WILL YOU COPY YOUR BLOGS THAT YOU MADE ON THE KH WIKI AND PUT THEM ON POKEMON ANSWERS BLOG POSTS.NOHEARTVERSED 18:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah, listen me and N.H.V. got a problem. I don't if he did it to N.H.V., but an admin blocked me and N.H.V. probably saying for both of us that we are just like you or something. i checked my resaon and it said i was like you. first off, i don't even know what that means, i was blocked on may 16 but i didn't even know an i didn't even feel like putting anything up n any pages plus how is that possible? the three of us have been passing messages back and forth long after that day so how does it turn on just now without me knowing. what, did he find your name here on pokemon wiki, tracked you and found our names? or i this guy a douche and an ass and just tries to mess with people's users. even looked at his page and his message is of him being an ass. i don't what the hell he's doing but he's pissin me off. oh and by the way if you find micah, tell him i have a sub user name, LightMasterSora. anyway i gotta go, TTYL. KeybladeMasterZackery 11:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah, when you get this hit me back as soon as you can!!! KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 17:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah, got your messages. i wasn't mad at you and stopped responding because of them. i had to run a systems check and the power was knocked out in some parts of maryland for a while. so i couldn't get to a computer. anyway see ya later. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 11:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) HI MICAH IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED ( IS IT OKAY I INTRO LIKE THIS). I READ YOUR MESSAGE AND I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW LAST WEEK ON WEDNSDAY AND FRIDAY WAS CANCELLED AND 2 WEEK AGO THAT FRIDAY WAS CANCELLED ( THAT WEEK WAS THE LAST I CHATTED ON WEDNSDAY THAT WEEK). I STILL HAVE NOT HEARD FROM ZACERY YET SO WHEN I HEAR FROM HIM TODAY OR FRIDAY I WILL FILL YOU IN ON THAT. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 14:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, I'm doing fine. Those do sound like Pokémon they could own sometime down the line. Hope to talk to you again. 17:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) HI MICAH IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED. STILL HAD HEARD NOTHING FROM ZACKERY YET AND DID YOU KNOW KH3D IS OUT NOW. I PLAN TO GET THE GAME ON MY BIRTHDAY THAT IS IN A COUPLE MONTH ON OCTOBER 7. NOTHING ELSE IS NEW EXEPT FOR THAT SO I AM OUT OF ANYTHING ELSE NEW UNTIL I COME BACK FROM FLORIDA FOR THE STAR WARS CELEBRATION DURING THE WEEKEND. SO WHEN YOU CAN GIVE ME A LIST OF KH ENEMIES AND BOSSES YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE WITH AND WE WILL GO FROM THERE. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 14:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Urgent Micah. I need you to respond to this as quickly as possible. I need you to work on fully detailed episode plots for episode articles BW005 to BW082 I know it's a big job but believe me I have my reasons. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:48, September 27, 2012 (UTC) The thing is this user answers the questions I put in and no one does anything about it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 1 We're trying not to copy from Serebii. 2. If these guys are as good as you say they are, we can get these episode articles done 3x faster. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) No Stop messaging me. – Jazzi (talk) 01:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Messaging Users Hya please don't message users that have left this wiki. Thanks! Re:Hello Hi to you too! Sorry, I can't help you; I have a bunch of assessments coming up, a whole load of homework, and a lot of tuition to do. I'm kind of busy at the moment. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 05:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) MIIIIIICAAAAAAAH DUUUUUUUUUDE YOU THEEEEEEEEEEERE??!!?!?!?!? KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 22:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Remember, fully detailed. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) BW007. I can see that. Keep up the good work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Micah got'' your message and i'll hit NHV with one but you'll need to know my laptop's been going haywire for a while so i'll only get a chance to message you from my library around 1 PM on the weekdays. I get my lunch break from time to time and I'm busy on the weekends most of the time. hit me back when you can and i'll talk to ya then. see ya. KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 17:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) SORRY MICAH I DO NOT WATCH B/W ON TV SO I WILL ASK IF ZACK CAN HELP OUT OKAY AND I WILL ANSWER MY OTHER MESSAGE TOO ON POKEMON ANSWERS.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 01:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Micah, got your message. I finally got a hold on my laptop on here tonight so i'm not sure if it'll stay like this. anyway thanks for the info. so can you hit NHV up and let him know i know where to go now? oh and also what episodes would you want me to start on, cause so far i've watched up to past ash getting his 6th badge and i think i stopped there for now but only an episode or two past that point. any way hit me back later. see ya! KeybladeMasterZackery (talk) 23:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Good luck man. And, welcome back. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello There Hey, long time no see! :) Yeah, school has been giving me a hard time to go on the computer as the first months are usually more difficult months. And which episodes need plots, I might be able to help! ;) 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!''' 13:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC)